


[翔润]Dangerous Liaisons

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 叶山贵司（爱不由自主）X大原耕二（东京塔）然后吉本荒野攻他俩因此如你可见是个雷文……雷段子。2019.01.31
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	[翔润]Dangerous Liaisons

对屡次三番搞男人搞上周刊杂志的桥本，大原是怀着一颗崇敬羡慕的心的。他时不时被桥本花里胡哨地言论给引诱，也因此而动过心思，可总也真正体味到身为同性的男人魅力究竟何在，一直无法迈出那试探的一步。  
直到在俱乐部里看见那个人。  
这并不是一个多么吸引人的男人。  
以至于当大原第三次路过他的身旁时，才注意到原来这里还坐着这样的一个人。  
他穿着与俱乐部氛围格格不入的麻色衬衫和宽松到臃肿的长裤，长且厚重的刘海与黑框眼镜将本就不大的脸遮住了大半，不仔细去看，甚至无法看清他的样貌。  
带着股一眼即知的地味。  
可嘴唇却又长成了那么一副适合接吻的模样。  
是个不该出现在这里的人呢。即不合时宜，又好危险。  
大原挑了挑眉。端着酒再次走过了他的身边。  
却未曾想到第二天也在同样的地方看见了他。  
还是一样的发型和一样的眼镜，衬衫倒是从麻色换成了蓝白细格纹，地味不曾改变。  
之后的第三天，第四天，一连七天，大原都在那个位置上看见了这个人。  
自然也不止大原一个人注意到了他。  
明明已经来了这么久，究竟该怎么穿怎么打扮也该心里有数了吧，一直穿成这样是什么意思，这人该不会是傻的吧。  
看起来年纪也不小了。喂，该不会是老婆和这里的谁搞上了来捉奸的吧。那可要有好戏看了。我说耕二？你最近又搞上哪个人妻了吗？  
大原咧了咧嘴，没有接话，只是撑在吧台上继续打量着那个奇怪的男人。  
他看着那个男人拿起面前放着的纯净水，带着水珠的杯壁贴上下唇，将他的嘴唇向下压了一些。  
他果然长了一只适合接吻的嘴唇。  
大原突然笑了一下，他转了转自己手上硕大的戒指，端起一杯酒，冲那个男人走了过去。

好长的睫毛。  
即便已经不是第一次见面，大原依旧会在对上他的眼睛时冒出这样的想法。他难以忘记第一眼看见这双眼睛时的感受——就像是透过雨幕看向一扇窗，无法透过漆黑的窗看见屋内的陈设，反倒能从玻璃上看见自己。  
那些睫毛就是窗上的遮雨棚。  
沉默的地味男人姓叶山，是一名刚来东京不久的中学老师，确实有一位妻子，但早已分居，除此之外，他对自己的一切缄口不言。  
好在大原也对他的背景身世爱好全无兴趣，此刻，他唯一的想做的就是把这人拐到床上去。  
叶山有着与年龄不相符的纤细腰肢，走路时能从宽松的裤子下看出臀部的挺翘轮廓，耕二越是别有用心地打量他，就越觉得这个男人有股欲擒故纵的狡猾气质。藏在草丛中打量着猎人的野狐，或是饵料旁来回游动的鱼，明知危险，却仍不离去，甚至诱着危险来捕捉自己。  
“你真的相信这世上有所谓美而不自知这回事情？”大原慢慢抹过酒杯潮湿的杯口，随后将被酒液沾湿的手指放进嘴里，“怎么，你不知道自己长得英俊？”  
小岛要反驳的话被卡在了嘴里。他看着大原那张乐在其中的脸，最终只是摇了摇头。  
“你可要小心一些，别弄错了谁才是猎物啊。”

没能想到，原来想要将叶山拐到床上，原来是件如此简单的事情。大原透过情人旅馆的磨砂玻璃看着浴室中模糊的影子，成就感与隐隐的失落缠在一起。  
但他果然是有个不错的屁股的。  
叶山直到这样的时候，依然比较沉默。他披着情人旅馆里廉价的浴袍从浴室走出来，没有戴眼镜的关系，眼睛微微眯着，胸前苍白到有些不健康的皮肤大方地袒露在大原眼前。  
大原被他这样坦荡的态度弄得更加挫败了一些。  
“不脏么？”他从床上坐起，指了指叶山身上披着的浴袍，“这里的浴袍可不会消毒得很干净。”  
“无所谓。”叶山摇了摇头，“毕竟马上就要脱掉了。”随即伸出一条腿慢慢爬上床，用手将刚刚坐起的大原重新推倒在床上，然后直接坐在了他的胯上。  
他连内裤都没有穿。  
即便是大原也露出了有一些惊讶的神色。  
因为他感到自己的裆部被一个硬物顶住了。  
他抬头看向叶山，收到了一个自己先前从未见过的笑容。  
叶山笑着俯视他，将手伸进浴袍，稍微作弄了一下，一阵细小的嗡嗡声响起，大原感到那块抵着自己胯部的硬物的震动，快感从阴茎直传脑髓。  
他毫无准备，一下子拱起腰，和慢慢蜷缩起来的叶山凑到了一起。  
叶山喘息着捉住了他的嘴唇，舌头伸了起来。  
细碎的鼻音混着湿热的喘息灌进大原的口腔，舌头有些怯生生地抚过他上颚的粘膜。与他大胆的举动所并不符合的是，叶山的吻技并没有多好，似乎并不常接吻的样子。待大原稍稍回神，便轻而易举地接过了主动权，将这人亲吻地软倒在自己身上。  
脱下牛仔裤的时候，裆部已经有了一些湿痕。大原心情有些复杂地看向已经脱下浴袍的叶山，此刻他过白的皮肤竟有些扎眼。  
“你常做这样的事情？”耕二摸上他丰厚柔软的胸肌，对着褐色的凸起狠狠揪了一把，随后在叶山发出的声响中揉过自己留下的红痕。  
“会介意？”  
“倒也没有。只是有些……没想到。”他们搂抱在一起，唇舌重新相抵，话语合着水声变得暧昧，字与词之间似乎能拉出黏腻的液体。“因为，你不是老师来的吗。”  
叶山笑了一下，牵引着大原的手摸上插入在自己身后的按摩棒。大原心领神会，握着把手抽插起来。  
大原被叶山近在耳边的煽情呻吟弄得心动，阴茎早已硬起，与叶山的凑在一起互相磨蹭。叶山将他抱得很紧，龟头甚至能感受到身下躯体上的皮肤纹理。他长长地舒了一口气，微微偏过头，咬上叶山的耳朵。  
“舒服？”  
“还好。”  
大原还想说些什么，却感到原本搂在自己腰上的手动了起来，叶山在刚刚的磨蹭中已经将他压在了床上，此刻掰开他的臀瓣，一根手指伸了进去。  
“呃——”  
被插入了。  
大原被毫无准备的疼痛弄得一阵晃神。  
原来和男人做爱是这种感觉。  
后穴中异物感过强，沾满了冰冷润滑液的手甚至给人以蛇的错觉，滑溜溜地要顺着肠道钻进腹中。不适混着一些恐惧，大原几乎有些反胃。  
他报复似的将按摩棒狠狠往叶山的后穴里顶，抵着自己方才发现的敏感区不肯挪开。叶山在这样的作弄下周身颤抖不止，勃起到坚硬的器官在他的小腹上划出一些水痕，时不时和大原的蹭撞在一起，又是惹出一阵别的感受。  
即便这样，叶山也并未停下手中的动作，他将手指在大原的穴中弯起又伸直，这样几下，就生生揉软了他紧绷的肌肉和肠壁。又一根手指伸进来，已不再觉得有那么难耐，甚至能觉察出一些别的滋味。大原仰躺在床上，前后都有缓慢又难耐地快感纷涌而上，他恍然间觉得自己像一只被撬开的罐头，身体里藏着的东西都顺着被强行弄开的小口汩汩向外涌出去。  
而他也正在撕开一颗桃。甘美的汁水顺着指尖流下去，带出一路又甜又黏的痕迹。  
压在自己身上的肉体突然直起了身。在大原还没反应过来的时候，濒临喷发的阴茎就被纳入一个温热的处所。他没有忍住叫了一声，惊异地看向附在他身下的脑袋。  
这并非是他第一次被人如此对待。可叶山此人做事全然不讲准备，近乎是想到哪儿做到哪儿，还是让大原有些难以接受。  
但很快他就无心抱怨了。  
与生涩的吻技不同，叶山的口活好得惊人，胜过大原交往过的所有床伴，和上此时仍在后穴扣弄不止的手指，大原只觉得自己的下半身好像被浸在快感而成的温泉，又热又软，几乎要融化了。他毫不顾忌地发出畅快的呻吟声，抓住叶山过长的头发将他往自己的胯下按。阴茎大概是进入了喉头，更加紧致的裹挟让人膝盖发软，连脚趾都是酸麻的。  
大原就要高潮了。  
他伸手揉向自己胸前挺起的肉粒。  
突然，叶山的呻吟拔高了一个度，房内原本一直低声嗡鸣的机械声也变大了，他的喉头收紧，身后的手指也猛地抵上大原的腺体附近，极强的快感从两处同时传来，大原甚至来不及预告一声，就猛地射进了叶山的嘴里。  
高潮后的余韵与疲惫一起冲上来，大原喘着气，眼前有些花。  
他从未有过这样激烈的高潮。  
叶山究竟……  
当他尚未理清思路，便感到床边一沉，有人坐了上来。原本以为是叶山，却在视线的边界中看见了一片驼色的衣角。还没来得及做出什么反应，一个身影猛地罩了上来，灯光被挡住了，笼在身上的人影显得格外有压迫感。  
“你好啊大原くん。”那人笑起来。他的眼睛又大有圆，眼角有温柔的弧度，可竟然又能看起来如此让人毛骨悚然。“初次见面，鄙姓吉本。”  
吉本伸手从口袋里掏出了一枚小东西，按了一下，房里机械震动的声音就变得更响了。  
此时并未出现在视野中的叶山的呻吟显得动情又示弱。  
大原的手被锢住了。  
他看着吉本慢慢凑近双眼想起小岛的那句话。  
原来我才是猎物。


End file.
